Synthetic aperture radars (SARs) generate imagery by processing radio-frequency energy reflected from differing orientations and positions relative to the target. Imagery generated by synthetic aperture radars may have benefits over other image generating devices such as cameras in that imagery generated by synthetic aperture radars is not usually hampered by precipitation, fog, or other atmospheric phenomena that warps or blocks visible light. In some cases, synthetic aperture radars may be used to gather imagery of various internal features of objects that may be normally opaque to visible light.